In recent years, meditation is gaining attention in the background of obligation of performing stress check in companies, digital fatigue and loss of concentration due to using multiple devices, and the like. It is becoming scientifically obvious that the brain changes when performing meditation and even brief meditation has effects such as stress reduction and concentration power improvement.
However, meditation is not necessarily easy, and there are problems that a correct way to perform meditation is not understood and it is difficult to carry on meditation. The applicant does not know an invention described in a publication that copes with such problems.
The present disclosure is made in view of such problems, and an object of the present disclosure is to provide a meditation support device and a meditation support system that support meditation.